


Sunshine State of Mind

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [26]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A much looked forward to week off is slightly marred, but maybe its not so bad.
Relationships: James Bond/Della Leiter/Felix Leiter
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Sunshine State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be longer, but like James plans on doing, I spent most of the day in the water.  
> 2020 anon: "So tell me, Mr Bond. What is your workout routine?"

Mandatory leave. It was a phrase most double-ohs dreaded. Weeks of inactivity and being confronted with their barely lived in homes. And if they were too injured to travel, it also meant the psych department suddenly found tests they needed you to do. 

James Bond, however, was in rather high spirits. His last mission had been successful, he wasn’t injured badly, and he’d even made Q smile when most of his issued equipment was returned intact. Plus, he had treated himself to first class tickets to Miami, his second home.

Della met him at the airport in her Buick Riviera convertible. It was robin’s egg blue and always drew envious stares as they cruzed down the highway. He did just wish it was less humid. 

“So James, anything you want to do in your week off?” Della asked over the sound of the highway. 

“There was a bar you told me about last month I thought we could go to,” he shouted back. “Otherwise just relaxing on the beach and staying in shape. Last time I stayed with you two I gained half a stone.”

She laughed and her laugh was bright as the Florida sun. “You men and your body image. So tell me, Mr Bond. What is your workout routine?”

“Runs on the beach, swimming in the nude, and sweating over the Grill with Felix.”

“Oh he didn’t text you?”She waited until they were at a stoplight to speak. “Got called away on a mission. Out of the country so if you didn’t cross paths at the airport then you probably won’t see him this week.”

Bond’s good mood was instantly soured. He had been looking forward to a week with both of his partners. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together in the past three years. It was hard, with Felix and him working in different countries. Della also worked at a local restaurant so she couldn’t travel all the way to London as often as they wished. Next year, when he hit the double-oh retirement age, he’d finally move in with them. And Felix wouldn’t be far behind. 

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to cook for you. And Felix won’t complain about my breakfast.”

“That’s true. I’ll get spoiled by your cooking and then we’ll both have to run along the beach to work it off.”

They pulled up the drive of their home, under the shade of the tall evergreen trees. “I’m always happy to run by your side.”

Finding Della had been Felix’s best find. She was the missing piece of the triangle they didn’t know they were. But she had always been Felix’s first. Perhaps this week would be a needed opportunity for the two of them to connect. 


End file.
